Kidnapping
kidnapped]] As alternative to murder, Yandere-chan can instead kidnap her rivals. This method will leave no evidence. '''To do this, she must have a good reputation, a high grade in Biology class, a syringe, a tranquilizer, a favor from Info-chan and a case to store the body (right now, the case is there from the beginning). The syringe can only be used on your rival and only in the storage room inside the gym. If used incorrectly, you will kill the student with the syringe instead of tranquilizing them. YandereDev plans to have the Nurse hide the key in a different place every week. To find where the key is at, you must poison a student's lunch (possibly non-lethally), then follow the student into the Nurse's Office, and only then can you acquire the tranquilizer and the syringe. How to Kidnap Someone Yandere-chan must have a good reputation in order to ask her rival the favor of following her into a locked room. She must also possess a syringe with a tranquilizer inside it - both of which can be found in the Nurse's Office. However, in future builds the Nurse will always be on guard, and you won't be able to obtain these easily. The exact details of the process are not available, as they have not been implemented yet. For now, they're simply lying on the desk. She must also have a case to store the body in inside the locked room, which can be obtained from a favor from Info-chan in exchange of panty shots of other students (there is no need to ask Info-chan as of the recent builds as it is already there). If you have all of these, ask your future victim to follow you. Lead them to the gym storage room and close the door, after which you must attack them with the tranquilizer before they can figure out what's going on. After they are tranquilized, you must dump the body into the case. After that, you'll leave the school and come back during the night to pick up the victim.Tranquilizer.png|The tranquilizer in the nurse's desk TranquillizedVictim.png|Yandere-chan after tranqulizing Koharu Hinata TranquillizedVictim2.png|Yandere-chan dragging Koharu Hinata towards the case. TranquillizedVictim3.png|Koharu Hinata being placed inside the case. The next morning, if you go down to your basement before going to school, the student will be there, tied up in a chair. They will look at you wherever you go. You are then able to torture your victim. Torture,Sanity and Murder Suicide '''Main articles:Torturing,Suicide and Sanity As of October 17h update,Yandere-Chan is able to torture her victims for 1,4,12 or 18 hours,the most time she spend with the torture,the most she will be late for school: 1 hour:Yandere-Chan will reach 1 hour late to school 4 hours:(night only)Yandere-Chan will go to sleep after the torture 12 hours:Yandere-Chan will skip school and will stop during night time 18 hours:Yandere-Chan will skip school ad will go to sleep after the torture The student have sanity,the more torture time,lower the student sanity will be: 1 hour:Reduce sanity by 2.5% 4 hours:Reduce sanity by 10% 12 hours:Reduce sanity by 30% 18 hours:Reduce sanity by 45% If they sanity reach 0%,The Bring to school option will be unclocked,If that option is choosen,Yandere-Chan will bring that student to school,the student will start to say that they are useless,Yandere-Chan can give then a weapon,when Yandere-Chan current rival reach,the kidnaped student will kill the rival and then commit suicide by hitting they head with the weapon.Ending they life. Trivia *Kidnapping was put into Yandere Simulator sooner than originally planned because YandereDev hyped it up in an earlier video.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655094481109123072 *As of the October 8th, 2015 update, the correct student model will show instead of Default-chan. * As of the October 8th, 2015 build, Saki Miyu is now the only NPC who can be kidnapped. * They will scream when tranquilized and your sanity will decrease. *You will not be able to kidnap male students anymore as of the October 8th, 2015 build.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650703838064721920 * YandereDev has not yet explained how Yandere-chan's mother and father would react to a girl in the basement.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623528143337361408 *If you press any teleportation number while dragging the sleeping student's body, you will be teleported with it. Teachers and students will react as if you are carrying a dead body. *When students are kidnapped, the School Atmosphere will drop by five points because they went missing without explanation.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634190127925850113 *If an NPC spots a tranquilized student, they will react the same way as if they spot a corpse. *YandereDev has stated that in the final game, you will be able to kidnap a maximum of 10 girls.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650710876534628352 Gallery Basement.png|Yandere-chan's basement with the old placeholder model. KidnapElimination.png|Sprite art for kidnapping Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Yandere-chan's House